if you want blood (you got it)
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Billie watches and waits as the Winchesters prepare to make the ultimate sacrifice. Tag to 12x09, First Blood


**A/N: Hello! I know this is a bit late but I must have started it at least three times before coming up with this. I desperately wanted to do one for Cas because of his beautiful speech, but I felt I couldn't do it enough justice. I tried with Dean, and Sam, but none of them worked. I just hope this does.**

* * *

It's amazing what just a little bit of nothing can do to an already broken mind. Billie watches the Winchesters as they suffer in their cells and she smiles because she knows what their fate will be. Hell is painted as being the worst place a person can go to after death, but the real hell is pure, sweet Empty. Besides, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory? They all have a way out, the Winchesters have proven that. But you could search for days in the Empty and find exactly the same - nothing. Most souls go mad before too long has passed.

* * *

She knows she'll be seeing them again soon. Law enforcement wouldn't leave psychos like them alive, even if they are locked away where no one can find them. Failing that, she's sure they'll find some way to off themselves. She never took them for the suicidal types, but Dean has proved her wrong before. Little Sammy might even die of starvation before that - he should really eat some of that prison food. In the end, though, it doesn't matter how they die, it just matters that they die and they stay that way. Every human has an expiration date and she's patient; she'll wait years if she has to.

* * *

Six weeks go by and she hears her name being called. A slow smile spreads across her lips and she goes to meet Dean Winchester.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," she tuts. "You've really got yourself into a situation here."

"I want to make a deal." His voice is hoarse and scratchy from disuse, but she can tell how defeated he is. She raises an eyebrow and folds her arms.

"Told you before kid, no more second chances."

He focuses on her then and she could laugh at the pleading look in his eye. "Please," he whispers. "I just want- I need to make sure they're okay. Sam, Mom, Cas. One last time. Then you can take me and do what you want with me."

It's a good deal, and she knows he's desperate enough to do anything she asks, but she's waited for this moment for far too long and she's not going to waste it. "I don't know. What do you want me to do?" She knows exactly what he's asking, she just wants to hear him say it.

"Kill me. And Sam."

"Reapers don't kill people."

"Take my soul, whatever it is you guys do. Give us one last chance to die and come back again. Just give us time to see our family again, then you can take us."

She frowns, considering. "Fine," she slowly agrees. "I'll do it. But come midnight, a Winchester dies. I don't care which one, you can decide that."

"I thought you wanted both of us?"

"Oh, I do. But doing it this way is much more fun."

"Me. You're taking me."

"If you say so."

He hesitates, and she can see the question forming before he speaks. "So how does this work? Do we kiss, or..."

"Blood."

She watches as he cuts his hand, and then she does the same. They shake hands, and she smirks because tonight, whatever happens, she gets to take a Winchester for her own.

* * *

She goes to Sam next, and he is just as broken as his brother, if not more. After Hell, he's become more susceptible to nightmares, and the silence would only have been making them worse. Normally he might cuss out Dean for making such a stupid deal, but Billie can see he's equally eager to get out of the cell. He readily agrees and then both Winchesters are bound to her. Maybe she should just kill them, but she knows neither of them will break the deal; they've saved the world too many times to destroy it out of their own stupidity.

* * *

She hopes they'll die in their escape, but no such luck. Despite herself, she's impressed with their trap and it thrills her to see how they know they have nothing left to lose anymore. She notes how they don't talk about the deal, and she realises that she might have an argument on her hands when the time comes. Dean had insisted it be him, but she knows there's no way in hell Sam will let Dean go without a fight. Maybe she'll even be able take the both of them at midnight, but a deal is a deal and she had promised only one. The other's time will come soon enough, though. She doubts the one that lives will survive more than a year without his brother.

* * *

The seconds tick down all too slowly (though she suspects they go far too fast for the Winchesters), but midnight comes eventually. She almost laughs at the clueless looks on Mary and Castiel's faces; apparently the Winchesters had been too busy enjoying their last few hours that they had neglected to mentions their lives were on a clock.

She sees the word 'Me' form on both boy's lips when she asks who it will be, but before either one can offer themselves up another voice pipes up. Billie's eyebrows raise a little as Mary Winchester steps in front of Sam and Dean; she hadn't expected this. It fits the deal, and it might even be better this way. She shrugs noncommittally. "Works for me."

* * *

Mary Winchester raises a gun to her head as Billie pins down the boys and rejoices in the fact that they are helpless to stop their mother sacrificing herself for them again. Anticipation builds, but suddenly a sharp pain erupts in her chest and a shining silver blade is thrust through her from behind. She screams as her grace burns and dies and she only has time to curse out the angel before she collapses to the ground and...

Nothing

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked that! I'm not sure how happy I am with it, but it's probably the best I'm ever going to get it. I hope to upload a tag for 'Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets' soon too, so keep an eye out for that. Please drop me a review if you have a moment. Bye!**


End file.
